A Game of Fate
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A 'My Life is a Game' story for Percy Jackson, where the Fates get bored and decide he is going to be their entertainment. I can't think of a good summary for this so please just read the first chapter. It and the AN explain it better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, I'm a big fan of 'my life is a game' style stories and I've seen them for Harry Potter, for Naruto, for RWBY…but never for Percy Jackson. One of my readers told me about one after I mentioned my plan to do this story to him but that's one single story. I feel that this is an area that needs to be explore so explore it I shall! FOR THE LEGION!**

 **AN2: Doing movie ages for this story.**

A game of Fate

Chapter 1

-Percy-

Sighing he lay on his bed at Yancy Academy, thinking over the past few weeks of his life. Ever since the trip to the museum his life had taken a turn for the worse which he hadn't even realized was possible bar a few massive things that could go wrong. Ever since he had seen Ms. Dodds turn into a monster and explode into dust, he was sure he was going crazy. Nobody else remembered her! Even his best friend Grover kept insisting the demon math teacher wasn't real despite the fact that he could tell his friend was lying. Now he was debating whether or not to even study for his exams. He knew that most of the teachers here would fail him instantly and he was already expelled…but he didn't want to disappoint Mr. Brunner.

He was just about to force himself to try studying, again, for the third time, when there was a bright flash of light in front of him as he squawked and fell off the bed. Looking around nothing seemed different until he glanced out the window and saw that a bird was frozen in mid-air. Gaping he thought it was a trick of light or there was something in his eye as he rubbed them furiously before focusing on the bird but, sure enough, it was still frozen. He was distracted though by two sentences that appeared floating in mid-air.

 **Observation skill unlocked!**

 **Observation has gone up by one level, Observation is now level 1!**

"What the Hell?" he asked confused before he saw a second flash out of the corner of his eye as he turned around to see a letter laying on his bed. Picking it up he read.

 _Hello Perseus Jackson,_

 _By now you'll likely be wondering why the world is frozen and why sentences are appearing in mid-air in front of you._

"Got that right." He grumbled, starting to think he was either dreaming or someone had slipped him some drugs when he wasn't looking.

 _The simple answer is that we have turned your life into a Video Game that you control. The longer answer would be that the Greek gods are real, and you are a son of Poseidon. We are the Fates and we are doing this for a couple reasons, the main one being that great evil will soon be rising and you are needed to fight against it._

 _Sincerely Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis (A.K.A the Fates)_

"What's the second reason though?" he asked after pinching himself to find that he wasn't dreaming and deciding if he was hallucinating he might as well enjoy the experience and play along. As he asked the question, a statement appeared at the bottom of the letter.

 _We got bored._

"Seriously?" he said, bemused by the situation his mind came up with.

" _Yep. Now you can pause or start the world by thinking 'game start' or 'game stop' and while the world is paused you can access your menu. Here you can look at your map, check your inventory, see your active quests, your skills and level, any attributes or perks you currently have, as well as set your options. We wanted to make it so you could save and reload your world but that would be too much interference. Even what we're doing now is toeing over the line._

"Pretty straight forward so far." He said with a nod, deciding to enjoy his temporary video game life as he knew from a project he did earlier in the year that hallucinogens could only last up to twelve hours.

 _Thank you. Now, you'll have starting skills as a son of Poseidon but you can activate other skills by experimenting with other things or finding 'skill books'. All godly powers stem from Chaos who is the ancestor of every Greek immortal so you have the potential to activate any power but some will be harder than others. Anyway, we wish you luck and will try to talk to you when we can. Have fun!_

"Thanks Fates." He said cheerfully as he called out "Menu!" and saw five boxes with little tittles above them reading 'Map', 'Inventory', 'Quests', 'Level, Skills, Attributes, and Perks', and 'Options'. Clicking on Inventory he found a 'deposit' area as he put the letter on it and saw it appear in a box in his inventory area as well as the stats of his 'armor', I.E. street clothes.

Next he opened up his Map to find a pretty detailed map of his campus with moving dots for the different students and teachers, those he knew having names above their dots. Quests showed a couple different ones. Clicking the currently active one he read:

 **Finish inspecting new Life System. Reward: 50 XP**

Nodding he checked the second Quest which read:

 **Finish year at Yancy Academy without dying. Reward: 200 XP (side objective: make a C or higher on Latin Exam. Reward: 100 XP and a level bonus for language skill)**

Nodding impressed with the quest and reward his mind came up with he clicked 'Level, Skills, Attributes, and Perks' to see what was there.

 **Player: Perseus Achilles Jackson**

 **Level: 1**

 **Current Quest: 'Finish Inspecting new Life System'**

 **HP (Health points): 100**

 **DP (Divine power): 100**

 **Experience to next level: 0/50**

 **Perks (Please note can be a power buff or a curse):**

 **1\. Blood of Poseidon: when in water all abilities go up ten levels, DP gains a 100% recharge rate, all Poseidon Starter skills have a 150 % learning curve, and HP and DP triple.**

 **2\. Curse of Artemis: Archery starts out at zero and gains negative levels making it impossible to improve while affecting you**

 **3\. Curse of Athena: Makes Intelligence and Wisdom skills increase at only a third of the rate they would normally**

 **4\. Demigod battle awareness: In a combat situation situational awareness increases two hundred percent**

Scowling at the curses he had to admit it made sense as both were very arrogant goddesses who hated his 'father' according to the myths. Athena due to their rivalry and Artemis because of the Orion incident. Moving on he checked his skills next.

 **1\. Control of liquids: Level- 5/1000: Gives control of any liquid near you. At current level you can only control water, the cleaner the better.**

 **2\. Storm summoning: level- 3/1000: Allows one to summon various storms or their individual effects. Currently you can only summon a weak rain storm.**

 **3\. Earth Control: Level- 3/1000: Allows one to control the very earth itself. Currently you can only cause incredibly small earthquakes which couldn't damage anything.**

 **4\. Animal speech: Level 5/1000: Allows you to speak with and gain the support of various animals and even monsters if it gets high enough. Currently you can only talk with Equine creatures such as Horses or Zebras as well as sea creatures.**

 **5\. Swordsmanship: Level 10/1000: The art of fighting with a sword. The higher the level the more damage you will do and the easier it will be to use a sword. Currently you can only use a sword that fits you but when you're high enough level any sword will work flawlessly for you.**

 **6\. Control ships: Level 2/1000: The art of controlling ships with your thoughts. The higher the level the more complicated ship you can move with your mind.**

 **7\. Navigation: Level 3/1000: The ability to tell where you are, how fast you're moving, and which direction you need to go. You can currently only do it on water.**

 **8\. Languages: Level 4/1000: The ability to understand any language you see or hear, be able to tell what language it is, and use that language yourself. You can currently only use it for Greek and what you know of English.**

 **9\. Health Regeneration: Level 4/1000: The ability to have your wounds heal at a rapid pace. Currently only works in water.**

 **10\. Observations: Level 1/1000: The ability to see something and figure out more about it, from its name to its level. Eventually can be used to find weaknesses. Currently only gives basic information.**

Nodding he looked down at what was crucial for any part of an RPG, the attributes and saw that this game he was hallucinating had ten.

 **Attributes. Five points are gained with every increase in overall level. May also be raised through overall training.**

 **Note: Curse of Athena only slows down raising Intelligence and Wisdom through training, not through perk point distribution.**

 **WARNING: Once allocated they cannot be changed.**

 **Current unused points: 20**

 **1\. Strength: 12**

 **2\. Speed: 5**

 **3\. Intelligence (makes it easier to learn information and remember it): 3**

 **4\. Wisdom (knowing when and where to use information): 3**

 **5\. Cunning (thinking on the fly): 10**

 **6\. Charisma: 4**

 **7\. Accuracy: 0* (Kept low due to curse of Artemis)**

 **8\. Constitution (resistance to poison, alcohol, and manipulative magics): 8**

 **9\. Luck: 9**

 **10\. Endurance (stamina): 7**

Frowning he put ten points into Intelligence and ten into Wisdom before shuddering at the feeling of his mind beginning to work differently. He would normally put them in something else but he knew that if he wanted that side objective for the final exam he'd need the mental boost.

Turning to his options menu he saw it was simply how he wanted to organize his menu, the only really helpful things he found were that he could make it so that the notifications would only be heard by him and not seen as well as pausing the world for a couple seconds as they informed him as well as the fact that he could apparently have background music.

Closing up the menu he heard a notification saying that he had completed a quest and then another saying he had leveled up. Quickly opening his menu again he put the five new points into Intelligence and then turned to his text book.

"Game start." He declared as the world started up again and he moved over to his desk "Time to study."

 **AN: Percy's face when he realizes this is real, MWAHAHAHAHA**

 **AN2: Now I've never done a story like this so any advice would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright my peoples. I have a pairing in mind now for this story but I'm not one hundred percent about it and if someone gives me a better pairing options plus reasoning I am willing to change my plans (although someone requested Pertemis and that's not a pairing I write so…no). Also, I plan to put Percy's stats, skills, and level at the bottom of every chapter to help everyone keep track.**

A Game of Fate

Chapter 2

-Percy-

He felt himself wake up, the kind embrace of sleep kicking him to the curb as he tried to hang onto the last wisps of unconsciousness. He had actually enjoyed himself the day before, living the hallucination of a video game life from whatever drug that he had been slipped. Feeling the last wisps of sleep vanish he sighed and was about to get up and, try, to study some for his Latin Exam when he heard a 'ding' he had become familiar with the day before.

 **You have slept in your own bed. HP and DP fully restored and all ailments cured.**

Shooting up he felt shock run through his veins at the tone as well as the words only he could hear. He knew it had been more than twelve hours. Gulping he called out mentally _'Game Start'_ and saw the world around him freeze. He looked around, blinking numbly at the frozen world before doing the only logical thing one could do in his situation.

He screamed.

He screamed and screamed until his voice was so hoarse that he couldn't speak anymore. Then he began to run around the room, kicking at furniture and trying to punch his window but everything he hit just made a small ding and showed no damage being done while he felt no pain from the impacts. It took several hours within the frozen time space before he finally calmed down and then began reorganizing his life now that he knew the Greek gods were real and he was now a video game character…damn his life was messed up.

"Menu!" he called out, wanting to get a look at his stats and skills as he hadn't been paying full attention to them the day before. Clicking 'levels, skills, attributes, and perks' he began planning out how to survive his now bizarre ass life.

 **Player: Perseus Achilles Jackson**

 **Level: 2**

 **Current Quest: 'Finish Year at Nancy Academy Without Dying'**

 **HP (Health points): 150**

 **DP (Divine power): 150**

 **Experience to next level: 0/100**

 **Perks (Please note can be a power buff or a curse):**

 **1\. Blood of Poseidon: when in water all abilities go up ten levels, DP gains a 100% recharge rate, all Poseidon Starter skills have a 150 % learning curve, and HP and DP triple.**

 **2\. Curse of Artemis: Archery starts out at zero and gains negative levels making it impossible to improve while affecting you**

 **3\. Curse of Athena: Makes Intelligence and Wisdom skills increase at only a third of the rate they would normally**

 **4\. Demigod battle awareness: In a combat situation situational awareness increases two hundred percent**

 **Skills:**

 **1\. Control of liquids: Level- 5/1000: Gives control of any liquid near you. At current level you can only control water, the cleaner the better.**

 **2\. Storm summoning: level- 3/1000: Allows one to summon various storms or their individual effects. Currently you can only summon a weak rain storm.**

 **3\. Earth Control: Level- 3/1000: Allows one to control the very earth itself. Currently you can only cause incredibly small earthquakes which couldn't damage anything.**

 **4\. Animal speech: Level 5/1000: Allows you to speak with and gain the support of various animals and even monsters if it gets high enough. Currently you can only talk with Equine creatures such as Horses or Zebras as well as sea creatures.**

 **5\. Swordsmanship: Level 10/1000: The art of fighting with a sword. The higher the level the more damage you will do and the easier it will be to use a sword. Currently you can only use a sword that fits you but when you're high enough level any sword will work flawlessly for you.**

 **6\. Control ships: Level 2/1000: The art of controlling ships with your thoughts. The higher the level the more complicated ship you can move with your mind.**

 **7\. Navigation: Level 3/1000: The ability to tell where you are, how fast you're moving, and which direction you need to go. You can currently only do it on water.**

 **8\. Languages: Level 9/1000: The ability to understand any language you see or hear, be able to tell what language it is, and use that language yourself. You can currently only use it for Greek, Latin at a moderate level, and what you know of English.**

 **9\. Health Regeneration: Level 4/1000: The ability to have your wounds heal at a rapid pace. Currently only works in water.**

 **10\. Observations: Level 1/1000: The ability to see something and figure out more about it, from its name to its level. Eventually can be used to find weaknesses. Currently only gives basic information.**

 **11\. Reading: Level 6/1000: The ability to read books. Current buffs: dyslexia reduction: 5%, reading speed increase: 0%**

 **Attributes**

 **Note: Curse of Athena only slows down raising Intelligence and Wisdom through training, not through perk point distribution.**

 **WARNING: Once allocated they cannot be changed.**

 **Current unused points: 0**

 **1\. Strength: 12**

 **2\. Speed: 5**

 **3\. Intelligence (makes it easier to learn information and remember it): 18**

 **4\. Wisdom (knowing when and where to use information): 13**

 **5\. Cunning (thinking on the fly): 10**

 **6\. Charisma: 4**

 **7\. Accuracy: 0* (Kept low due to curse of Artemis)**

 **8\. Constitution (resistance to poison, alcohol, and manipulative magics): 8**

 **9\. Luck: 9**

 **10\. Endurance (stamina): 7**

Taking in a deep breath he was about to unfreeze the game and go get breakfast so he could focus better when he saw another flash of light and saw a new note on his bed, likely from the Fates again. Picking it up he read:

 _Percy,_

 _We decided to wait until after you realized that everything we told you was real and had grown calm…ish before giving you the next part of your gift. We can't interfere a great deal more but we can give you some basic leather armor and a basic sword. We waited because we were worried that if you believed the world was fake you might stab yourself for shits and giggles thinking that none of it was real. Also, you have the ability to form a 'party' of up to four people but be warned. If you do this they'll know about your powers and we aren't erasing any memories for you. Now enjoy your new life and if you ever just want to talk or have some questions talk to us pause the world and then bring out one of our letters. We may not be able to answer a question but we will if we're able to._

 _Enjoy your video game life,_

 _Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis_

Opening his inventory he placed the letter inside and checked, seeing that he now had basic ancient Greek leather armor which consisted of the torso armor and that weird battle skirt, shins guards, arm guards, a helmet, and a shield…he should probably learn the names of his various pieces of armor. He also had a basic sword made of something called 'celestial bronze' and a skill book to summon up dungeons to train in.

Clicking the skill book in his inventory he watched it materialize in mid-air before falling into his hands, two options popping up in mid-air above the book asking if he wanted to learn the skill or not. Quickly clicking yes he decided to go get food before doing anything else, calling out "Game Start!" as the world righted itself and he looked around his room.

Seeing his roommate as well as his best, and only, friend Grover he focused on the sleeping form to try and use his observe skill. After a moment he heard a ding and saw information over Grover's head:

 **Name: Grover Underwood**

 **Player type: Non-Hostile**

 **Level: 6**

 **Current Emotions: Sleeping**

 **Observe Skill has gone up one Level, Observation is now level 2!**

Snorting he walked out of his dorm and down to the cafeteria, grabbing a few doughnuts and a bottle of chocolate milk, breakfast of champions, before heading out to the courtyard to eat under the shade of one of his favorite trees. Reaching the tree he climbed up, being careful not to lose the doughnuts by placing them in his inventory, before relaxing in a small 'cave' within the foliage, completely hidden unless one was below him and looked up. Here he enjoyed his breakfast at his leisure, planning on not doing anything strenuous or requiring brain cells until after he had a full stomach.

Well that was the plan until he heard grunts and sounds of someone struggling.

Putting the rest of his food into the inventory he watched from a small opening in the leaves, curious as to who was all the way out here as very few people came a half mile into the woods and he only did it because he liked this tree. From his view point he saw six guys, older students judging by their size, dragging a familiar red head through the trees against her will while wearing ski masks. One glance at the six guys expressions' that showed through their mask and quite clearly conveyed what they planned to do and despite how he and Nancy didn't get along that was something he wouldn't wish on anyone.

Before he could do anything the world froze automatically and a screen appeared in front of him.

 **New quest available!**

 **Mission: Defend Nancy from her would-be Rapists.**

 **Bonus Objectives: 1. Break the arms and legs of each would be Rapist. 2. Do it without letting them lay any perverted things to Nancy. 3. Do it without getting injured at all.**

 **Main Objective Reward: 300 EXP, 100 points Improved Relationship with Nancy, unarmed combat skill book**

 **Bonus objective reward: 50 EXP for every broken limb, 25 points improved relationship with Nancy for every broken limb, 50 points improved relationship with Nancy for rescuing her without letting them touch her, 100 bonus EXP for not getting injured**

 **Warning! Accepting this quest will make it your main priority quest. Should you want to focus on another quest you will have to reselect it. The game will also unfreeze when you accept or reject this quest. This warning will not appear again unless selected to.**

 **Do you accept?**

Not even hesitating he accepted yes before freezing the world again the moment it unfroze. Opening his inventory he checked his new sword to see if it would be of any use and read its description.

 **Item: Celestial Bronze Sword**

 **Rarity: white (Rarity Scale may be found in options menu)**

 **Attack: 10 (+ Strength)**

 **Warning: Will only work on gods, Titans, demigods, Monsters, or other Mythological entities. Has no effect on mortals.**

 **Equip?**

Scowling, and reminding himself to check the rarity scale later, he exited his inventory and tried to use Observe on the six thugs, wondering if it would work from his pause state. Luckily for him it did.

 **Name: Rapist**

 **Player Type: Enemy**

 **Level: 1**

 **Current Emotions: Lust**

All six of them showed the exact same thing but by the time he finished with them he managed to level up Observe two more times. Deciding to do Nancy while he was at it he noticed that she was able to bring him up to level five in Observe and he now had new information he could see.

 **Name: Nancy Bobofit**

 **Player Type: Non-Hostile**

 **Level: 2**

 **Current Emotions: Fear**

 **Relationship: 50/10,000. Nancy isn't over the moon about you but doesn't hate you as much as she lets on. She in fact has a great deal of respect for your loyalty to your friends and at times wishes she was one.**

 **Attributes:**

 **1\. Strength: 3**

 **2\. Speed: 5**

 **3\. Intelligence (makes it easier to learn information and remember it): 4**

 **4\. Wisdom (knowing when and where to use information): 5**

 **5\. Cunning (thinking on the fly): 10**

 **6\. Charisma: 2**

 **7\. Accuracy: 5**

 **8\. Constitution (resistance to poison, alcohol, and manipulative magics): 3**

 **9\. Luck: 3**

 **10\. Endurance (stamina): 3**

Turning back to the rapists he saw that they had almost no points in intelligence, wisdom, or cunning but they all had eight points in strength, four points in speed, six points in endurance and nine points in luck which explains how they overpowered Nancy once they wore her out in a chase. Taking in a deep breath he shut off the pause world and let his anger flow as he directed it all at the six bastards who were about to learn a new level of pain.

As he leapt from his branch, gaining the attention of the seven people in front of him, he heard a ding, freezing him mid fall as he saw a new skill had been unlocked.

 **Killing Intent Skill Unlocked!**

 **Skill use: Hatred and wish to do harm towards an enemy giving an almost tangible form. Causes fear to your enemies and lowers their attack stats while making them more prone to mistakes. The higher the level the more fear caused and the higher leveled opponents you can effect.**

 **Cost: 1 DP per second**

 **Note: World will not pause for skills leveled up, only unlocked skills and when a skill has evolved or gained a new perk.**

 **Killing Intent has gone up by one, Killing intent is now level 1!**

Finishing up he exited the mini pause as he landed, never stopping the flow of his new 'Killing Intent' as he directed it at the six rapists. The multiple targets and the skills low level allowing it to level up multiple times as he ran towards them. Letting out a roar he got to the one who was holding Nancy's right arm to the tree and snapped it, hitting up at their elbow to bend it the opposite way and drop the bastard before doing the same to the one holding the left arm.

By this point the others had snapped out of their shock, though were clearly still scared, and decided to charge him. Using his superior speed he ducked under the first swing and kept using his same tactics as his opponents were rather poorly skilled. It took a little over a minute before he managed to break all of their limbs and he then shut off his killing intent. During the fight he had managed to gain the 'unarmed combat' skill and leveled it up a couple of times.

Hearing a ding he saw the world freeze as a screen popped up in front of him, congratulating him on completing the quest and all bonus objectives. The quest gave him sixteen hundred experience points putting him at level seven and partway to level eight. Glancing at Nancy he tried Observe again and saw that the only thing different was the relationship level and current emotion which now read:

 **Relationship: 750/10,000. Nancy is extremely grateful towards you and shocked that you'd go to such lengths to protect her. She now greatly wishes to get to know you.**

 **Current Emotion(s): Relief and Gratitude**

Starting up the world again he moved to help up Nancy as she threw her arms around him, sobbing thanks into his shoulder over and over again.

 **AN: Alright people, first off, as you could probably tell, I'm thinking of using Nancy as the pairing for this story and I'm placing a picture of how I'm seeing her onto my Facebook page.**

 **AN2: Let me know if I'm having him get too many levels too fast but keep in mind that early levels will be really easy but it will get much harder as he gets stronger as each level needs a more to improve than the previous. That goes for Percy's overall level as well as the levels of his skills and attributes.**

 **AN3: If you have any other suggestions please list them bellow, I promise to read them.**

 **AN4: And here are Percy's current stats:**

 **Player: Perseus Achilles Jackson**

 **Level: 7**

 **Current Quest: 'Finish Year at Nancy Academy Without Dying'**

 **HP (Health points): 400**

 **DP (Divine power): 400**

 **Experience to next level: 100/600**

 **Perks (Please note can be a power buff or a curse):**

 **1\. Blood of Poseidon: when in water all abilities go up ten levels, DP gains a 100% recharge rate, all Poseidon Starter skills have a 150 % learning curve, and HP and DP triple.**

 **2\. Curse of Artemis: Archery starts out at zero and gains negative levels making it impossible to improve while affecting you**

 **3\. Curse of Athena: Makes Intelligence and Wisdom skills increase at only a third of the rate they would normally**

 **4\. Demigod battle awareness: In a combat situation situational awareness increases two hundred percent**

 **Skills**

 **1\. Control of liquids: Level- 5/1000: Gives control of any liquid near you. At current level you can only control water, the cleaner the better.**

 **2\. Storm summoning: level- 3/1000: Allows one to summon various storms or their individual effects. Currently you can only summon a weak rain storm.**

 **3\. Earth Control: Level- 3/1000: Allows one to control the very earth itself. Currently you can only cause incredibly small earthquakes which couldn't damage anything.**

 **4\. Animal speech: Level 5/1000: Allows you to speak with and gain the support of various animals and even monsters if it gets high enough. Currently you can only talk with Equine creatures such as Horses or Zebras as well as sea creatures.**

 **5\. Swordsmanship: Level 10/1000: The art of fighting with a sword. The higher the level the more damage you will do and the easier it will be to use a sword. Currently you can only use a sword that fits you but when you're high enough level any sword will work flawlessly for you.**

 **6\. Control ships: Level 2/1000: The art of controlling ships with your thoughts. The higher the level the more complicated ship you can move with your mind.**

 **7\. Navigation: Level 3/1000: The ability to tell where you are, how fast you're moving, and which direction you need to go. You can currently only do it on water.**

 **8\. Languages: Level 9/1000: The ability to understand any language you see or hear, be able to tell what language it is, and use that language yourself. You can currently only use it for Greek, Latin at a moderate level, and what you know of English.**

 **9\. Health Regeneration: Level 4/1000: The ability to have your wounds heal at a rapid pace. Currently only works in water.**

 **10\. Observations: Level 5/1000: The ability to see something and figure out more about it, from its name to its level. Eventually can be used to find weaknesses. Currently gives basic information, relationship level, and attributes. Note: will only give full information on targets who's level is less than, equal, or within five levels greater than your own.**

 **11\. Dungeon forming: Level 1/1000: the ability to create dungeons to train in. The higher the level the stronger the dungeon created. Stronger dungeons have higher level monsters and better treasure.**

 **12\. Killing Intent: Level 7/1000: The ability to project Hatred and wish to do harm towards an enemy giving an almost tangible form. Causes fear to your enemies and lowers their attack stats while making them more prone to mistakes. The higher the level the more fear caused and the higher leveled opponents you can effect. Cost: 1 DP per minute. Can currently effect opponents up to five levels higher than you.**

 **13\. Unarmed Combat: Level 5/1000: The ability to fight without a weapon. Attack damage is 10 + Strength.**

 **Attributes**

 **Note: Curse of Athena only slows down raising Intelligence and Wisdom through training, not through perk point distribution.**

 **WARNING: Once allocated they cannot be changed.**

 **Current unused points: 30**

 **1\. Strength: 12**

 **2\. Speed: 5**

 **3\. Intelligence (makes it easier to learn information and remember it): 18**

 **4\. Wisdom (knowing when and where to use information): 13**

 **5\. Cunning (thinking on the fly): 10**

 **6\. Charisma: 4**

 **7\. Accuracy: 0* (Kept low due to curse of Artemis)**

 **8\. Constitution (resistance to poison, alcohol, and manipulative magics): 8**

 **9\. Luck: 9**

 **10\. Endurance (stamina): 7**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everybody. First off I had split opinions on the possible Nancy pairing. I'd like to make it clear that I do have a logical way for her to keep up with demigods in combat and handle their world without being OP about the method. Also, as I said, I don't know if she** _ **will**_ **be the pairing but she will be a main character in the story. Either the pairing or as a sister figure.**

A Game of Fate

Chapter 3

-Percy-

Sighing he sat in a small office of Yancy academy, Nancy in there with him as they waited. Turns out that one of the attempted rapists, who he had gleefully dragged back to campus using a makeshift vine rope, was the nephew of the Academy's Dean. The man was trying to make it so that he and Nancy had attacked six 'innocent' students who had done nothing wrong. Unfortunately for the Dean Nancy had already called her father who called his lawyers who were apparently rather talented.

"So how long will it take for your old man to get here?" he asked, wishing he could at least have his textbook to study while he waited for the Dean's half-assed plan to blow up in his face.

"A couple hours probably." Nancy said with a sigh as she blew a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Joy. He sighed before glancing at the beautiful redhead he was locked in here with "So what's your story?"

"My story?" she blinks confused "You mean about before Yancy or…this morning." She shuddered at the last bit as he walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Both if you're willing." He said, rubbing her back gently as she leaned into the comforting touch.

Nodding she took in a deep breath before beginning to talk, "This morning…this morning it started when that bastard Jake along with his buddies showed up when I was trying to study for my exams. He decided to 'generously' offer me a date, I said no, and he got pissed before storming off. Half an hour later they showed up again in ski masks and started dragging me off after they attacked me from behind."

"I wish I broke more than just their limbs now." He said with a scowl, thinking of various ways he could have punished the assholes.

"Thanks for that." Nancy said, giving him a weak, forced, grin "And you know what happened after that. As for before Yancy…there's nothing to say really."

"What about why you started stealing?" he asked, "That sounds like a story in and of itself."

At that question, the redhead looked away, blushing faintly in embarrassment "You'll just laugh at me." She protested weakly, a sad frown marring her face.

"I promise you I won't laugh." He told her seriously before his face cracked into his usual half grin "And if I do you are allowed to punch me as hard as you want to…just please avoid the family jewels, I'd like to keep them working."

Giggling at his promise Nancy nodded before explaining, "I probably sound like some sort of stereotypical rich girl but I wanted my parent's attention. My parents own several businesses and are constantly working to run them. As a kid I could never understand why they didn't pay more attention to me but then one day I misbehaved and found that when I did something I wasn't supposed to it got their attention. Even if it was wrong to do, and even if the attention was them scolding and punishing me I didn't care. They noticed me and they acknowledge me. So I started misbehaving more and more, eventually turning to stealing things."

Much like he promised he never laughed, instead he just gave Nancy a sad gaze and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I may not know that exact feeling but I do know the feeling of wanting attention from a parent. My dad left me when I was a baby but I…the question on if he loved me always stood out. It was something that I always wondered. You do understand why your parents don't pay more attention to you right?"

"They were trying to provide for me." Nancy nodded, "As a kid I couldn't understand that but I understood that doing the wrong thing got me attention. Now…now I've grown addicted to getting that attention, fleeting as it is. It's a drug to me, one I can't resist."

Frowning, hearing the pain in the girl's voice, he hugged her, running his hands through her hair "I can't say anything for your parents but at least you have me." He gave her his usual grin.

She blushed slightly at his grin but sent him a weak yet grateful one of her own. After a moment of silence they resumed talking, swapping amusing stories about their pasts to pass the time. After a few hours the door opened and a man with hair a slightly darker shade of red than Nancy walked in, his eyes wide and full of fear before locking onto the teenage girl. "Nancy!" the man exclaimed, rushing forward and embracing her, sobbing loudly while doing so.

"D-dad?" Nancy asked wide eyed as she returned the embrace.

"Yes baby," the man said, still holding tightly to her "it's me." As the man spoke a woman rushed into the room, a third man in a business suit following shortly afterwards. Getting up he moved to the back corner of the room, giving the family space for their reunion. After a good while of crying and hugging the three adults turning to look at him as did Nancy. "Is this the young man who saved you?" Nancy's dad asked him, a look of wary respect in the man's eyes.

"Yeah dad," Nancy spoke up for him "this is Percy, Percy Jackson. He saved me from Jake and his asshole buddies."

"Yes, broke all of their limbs if I heard correctly." The man in the suit, who he guessed was a lawyer, stated with a small smirk.

"Wish I did more." He stated again, scowling at the thought of the six attempted rapists getting off as light as they did.

"Be that as it may we have a problem." The lawyer said with a frown, "You both have records that aren't in your favor while Jake, the Dean's nephew, does not. The boy only attends here due to that relation. The Dean is trying to cover up this crime and his word carries more weight than either of yours. Added to the fact that the Rape was stopped before it begin, not that I'm complaining, there's no physical evidence in our favor."

"So you're saying we can't do anything?!" Mr. Bobofit yelled angrily, the man nearly apoplectic in rage, an emotion he and the rest of the Bobofit family shared.

Getting an idea he mentally called out _'Game Stop.'_ , freezing the world as his Menu options popped up. Going to his 'options' Menu he looked through it to see if he still had what he thought he did and, sure enough, there was a 'gameplay footage' button so he could watch past battles or various points in his 'game'. Opening the tab for it he pulled out a clip for today, using a greatly appreciated menu option to remove any visual signs of his video game abilities or demigod powers. Doing so turned the clip into a small data chip, like one would find from a portable camera. Placing the chip in his pocket he restarted the world.

"Actually, I may be able to help with that." He answered as four sets of eyes turned towards him. Pulling out the data chip he continued "I started wearing one of those hidden cameras, you know the ones that look like a pin or a button? Anyway, I started wearing them because I didn't trust several teachers here due to how easily they ignored me and other students. This chip has today's footage including me not only finding them trying to rape Nancy but the Dean's dismissal and attempt to redirect the crimes."

The four people in front of him gained wide grins, Nancy looking relieved while the parents and lawyer looked like sharks who had just smelled blood in the water. "I'm going to go take this to show the police officer who came." The lawyer responded, taking the chip and walking out.

"Nancy," Mr. Bobofit said once the lawyer had left "go grab your jacket. I'm taking you and your mom out to dinner tonight so we can catch up."

Nancy's smile could have lit up the room at the thought of getting attention from her parents in a way that didn't involve doing something illegal. Getting up quickly she and her mom walked off to get her coat, walking past the lawyer, Dean, and policeman who were watching the clip, the cop waving them along but saying that they'd be needed for a statement soon.

Once they were gone and he was alone with Mr. Bobofit he turned towards the man, "You should really pay more attention to her." He said, causing the man to turn towards him with eyes slightly narrowed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mr. Bobofit asked angrily.

"Her stealing is all because she wants your attention." He said, giving a simple shrug "She knows that you work so much to provide for her but as a kid she didn't know that and she became hooked on misbehaving to get any attention she could from you. She told me it's like a drug to her now. I'm not saying drop everything and focus your time constantly on her but spend a bit more time than you do now. You saw how she reacted at the thought of going to dinner with just you and your wife. Think about that smile she gave you and how you might be able to get it more often. She loves you sir, she just wants to be able to see how important she is to you." With that he turned and walked back to his dorm. He was going to study until he couldn't think anymore, hopefully then he wouldn't have any painful thoughts.

 **AN: No list of his skills because there aren't any changes from last chapter. This was just a transition chapter but next time things will start to pick up and Percy's team will start to be assembled. And just a head's up, I told you that Nancy will be a part of Percy's four man team but here's who I'm planning for it and their roles.**

 **1\. Percy: The Tank. He'll have a variety of skills but will be the one primarily in the thick of battle.**

 **2\. Nancy: The Archer. She'll be mainly an archer to provide ranged support and I'm thinking of having her learn some healing abilities to be a medic for the team.**

 **3\. Grover: The Nature mage. He'll mainly use nature magic and be a support person on the team.**

 **I'm thinking of giving slot number four to Juniper but I'm not sure what role to give her in the team. If you have other suggestions for slot four let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First a message to one of my guest reviewers 'Jackie Chan' which would be that you need to chill your ass out. You're saying my entire story is ripped off from 'Percy Jackson and the Game' but that isn't true. I came up with the idea of the Fates giving Percy this ability before I had even heard of that story, I hadn't even started reading it during the first chapter! And while it is true that I got the idea of Nancy being the pairing from those first couple chapters of his story she is never explored further while I'm actually using her. So chill out already.**

 **AN2: About the pairing at this point it IS going to be Nancy unless someone can give me a good reason not to or gives me an alternative pairing with a good reason for it. And it has to be GOOD reasons. 'I don't like Percy/Nancy', 'I'll leave if you do that pairing', or 'I like this pairing better' don't count as good reasons. Give me a well thought out argument.**

 **AN3: I have been looking over the various suggestions for who to have as Percy's fourth slot and I've had several good ones. The ones that I like the best are 'Assassin Juniper', 'Necromancer Nico', and 'Trap maker/ melee fighter Beckendorf'. I'm also considering having Leo as an option for 'Trap maker/Fire mage'. Those are the leading options for slot four but I am still accepting suggestions.**

 **AN4: Also I'm making Grover sixteen instead of the whole late twenties thing the books did.**

A Game of Fate

Chapter 4

-Percy-

Looking around the corner in front of him, he silently began making his way out of the dorms, using the 'Stealth' skill he had developed earlier in the week to slip past any teachers so he could get into the woods. It had been five days since he had rescued Nancy and met her parents and things had taken a drastic turn since then. Originally the exams were supposed to have started a couple days ago but all exams were pushed back a week as the teachers and several students were being asked questions about the attempted rapists so the police could make a profile and help their case. During the extra time, he had spent more time with Nancy and Grover, the red head apologizing to his enchilada-obsessed friend the day after the rescue and while it was hesitant at first Grover was never really one to hold grudges and the two were at least decent friends now.

Every night he had been sneaking out of his dorm to train in various dungeons, thankfully his 'game powers' made it so that time was frozen outside the dungeon while he was in it, in an attempt to level his up his fighting abilities as well as get loot. Reaching the forest, he stopped and opened his inventory, pulling out his sword, shield, armor, and a doughnut. Seeing the snack appear in his hand and the battle gear on his body, he was just about to enjoy his pre battle snack when he heard a loud gasp.

-Nancy-

-A few minutes earlier-

Frowning she watched as Percy silently crept down the hall from his dorm room, the door opening a few seconds later to reveal Grover who nodded to her. Yesterday Grover had come to her and explained that Percy had been sneaking out of their dorm room every night for the past few days and he was concerned, a sentiment she shared when it came to her rescuer. They had agreed to meet up and follow Percy to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble and if it wasn't anything harmful, they'd return to their dorms and never say a word about it again.

As they crept after Percy she noted with some degree of admirations that Percy was showing some skills at stealth, nowhere near hers admittedly but she also had years of being a thief to help her in that regard. As they walked she, thought back to a conversation she'd overheard the night Percy had rescued her while her parents were dropping her back off after their dinner together.

-Flashback-

"So Nancy," her mom asked as they walked back to the main lobby so she could say goodbye to her dad as he wasn't allowed in the girl's dorm "I didn't' want to ask in front of your father but tell me more about that handsome rescuer of yours."

"Moooooom!" she groaned with a blush, as she knew where this conversation was going.

"What?" her mother asked with fake innocence "He's certainly a cute one and he did save you, kind of like your own personal knight in shining armor." Despite all her best effort she couldn't help but picture Percy on horseback I full armor, nor could she help the fact that it made her blush far more prominent.

"Seriously mom?" she demanded, trying to force down her raging blush "You're bringing that topic up now?"

"Oh come now dear," her mom giggled and bumped her with a shoulder "I haven't seen you for several months and I suddenly find you with a cute boy. By law as your mother I have to tease you mercilessly."

"By law huh?" she asked, trying to look stern and disbelieving but the corners of her lips still twitched in a smile from the joy she felt at this simple time she spent with her mom.

"Of course," her mother said with a wide grin, "it's in the law that all mothers have to tease their daughters about potential boyfriends while all fathers have to threaten to turn them into piles of gelatin. Maybe one day you'll learn that with Percy, hmmmm?" At this point, she couldn't handle anymore and she started wailing half-hearted blows on her cackling mother's arm while her face began to match her hair color.

They were just about to enter the lobby when they heard her father's voice, "Percy, I'd just like to thank you again for everything you've done for me. You not only saved my daughter, you helped me save my relationship with her." Blinking in shock she turned to share a look with her mom before they both began to eavesdrop, making her more grateful than ever that her sneaking talents came from her mom's side.

"It's alright sir," she heard Percy speak up sounding bashful "I'm just glad she's alright."

"Either way you have my gratitude," her dad spoke up "so tell me some more about yourself Percy. Where do you live? Something about your parents? Any goals or dreams?" at this point she was listening in quite eagerly as she wanted to know more about her rescuer.

"Well I've lived in New York my entire life so far." Percy explained "But I don't really have any goals, I…I never thought I'd actually achieve anything." She frowned as she listened, hearing the shame in Percy's voice at the last bit.

"Well I'd recommend finding something you want more than anything else and start working for it," her father's gentle voice spoke up, "you have a lot of potential within you Percy, I can feel it! Find a goal and work for it, never stop until you reach what goal you set out for and if you end up changing goals along the way fine, just never stop trying to better yourself."

"I…thank you sir. I'll definitely keep that in mind." Percy replied and she could hear the gratitude in his voice causing her to frown, he'd probably never had any fatherly advice before given what he had told her earlier.

"You're welcome Percy. Now what about your parents? Are they anyone I might know?" her dad asked and she winced, knowing the question would hurt Percy.

"I…I doubt it sir." She could easily picture Percy looking away in shame, "I don't have a lot of money like most of the kids here. I was only accepted to Yancy because the Dean saw me as a publicity stunt, like 'See this brat? If we can fix him we can fix anyone!'. Also my dad left before I was even born so I never got to know him."

"I…I'm so…" her dad sounded clearly flustered as she felt her heart clench despite having already known that piece of Percy's past.

"It's alright sir," Percy spoke up reassuringly "I…I already told Nancy some of this earlier and…well it feels good to actually talk to someone about it. As for any other family all I have is my mom…and my step dad." If asked she would swear that the air felt twenty degrees colder and she could feel Percy's Scowl at the mention of 'step dad'.

"Oh…and how do they…I mean how do you…" her dad tried to get his bearings again from the rather awkward change in the conversation.

"How do they treat me?" Percy asked before letting out a mirthless chuckle, "My mom is the greatest woman in the world. She should live in a mansion and never have to want for anything and deserves the best in life…she deserves a better son than me." Her heart broke at the pain in Percy's voice at that last bit, a sentiment her mother shared judging by the forming tears in the woman's eyes.

"Now see here Percy," her dad spoke up, sounding once more like a father figure "you are an amazing young man. You saved my daughter's innocence and perhaps even her life. You put several dangerous young men away. And you saved my relationship with my daughter. Your mother is _Lucky_ to have a son like you."

"I….I….thank you." She could feel the gratitude in Percy's voice at that bit and swore to try and help her friend where she could. "As for that last bit of your question, while my mom is amazing my step dad...is less so." She could feel in his voice that Percy was avoiding the topic as she frowned, making note to find out more when she could. Sharing a look with her mom, they both made a few footstep sounds while standing in place to give the two men a warning before entering, noticing Percy hastily wiping his eyes as they walked over.

"By dad." She said, giving her father a tight hug that the man eagerly returned, her mother joining in on the family squish while Percy stepped back to give them some room.

"By Firecracker." Her dad said with a smile, using her childhood nickname as he ruffled her hair despite her protests.

Stepping back she watched them go, as they left she saw her dad pull out a phone and could faintly hear him say into it "James, I want you to do some digging. Find out everything you can about the step father of one Perseus Achilles Jackson."

-End Flashback-

Shaking out of her thoughts, she noted she had been going on autopilot and they were near the forest now and that Percy had stopped. She watched him when suddenly his clothes seemed somewhat blurry but she could tell they were a different color, added to that she could see a large blurry shape on his left arm and one at his left hip, hell even his head was blurry. The only non-blurry thing about him was the doughnut in his hand. The sudden change caused an unintended gasp, which was shared by Grover next to her as Percy spun around at the noise.

-Percy-

Spinning around he saw a wide-eyed Grover and Nancy staring at him in his full battle garb and his doughnut as he blinked in surprise. "Um…hi?" he tried which served to snap the two out of their shock.

"Hi?" Nancy demanded as she marched over to him "Seriously! All I get is a 'Hi?! Why the hell are you all blurry all of a sudden and where the bloody hell did that doughnut come from?!"

Sighing he grumbled to himself, "Way to go Jackson. Not even a week and your damn secret's out." Looking up at the two, he continued "Alright but no questions until I finish, all right?"

"Fair enough." Nancy agreed as a still wide-eyed Grover walked over. Slowly he began to explain what had happened since he discovered that he had Video Game powers, about learning he was a demigod, and the fact that he had been coming down here to grind in various dungeons he created so he could level up.

"Wow…that's…wow." Nancy breathed in shocked awe "I can't really call you a liar with the whole sudden blurry body thing though. And while I promise not to tell anyone I do have one question."

"And that would be?" he asked hesitantly, wondering what she would want.

"How do you invite me to join your party?" Nancy asked with a smirk as both he and Grover gaped at her.

"What?" she demanded, "You're probably going to get your ass hurt doing this all alone and what kind of friend would I be if I let you get hurt by doing something so dumb on your own? I'm sure Grover will want to come as well."

"She's right." His best friend nodded, "But along with that…well you aren't the only one with this big of a secret Percy." With that, Grover began explaining the fact that he was a Satyr, the truth about Mrs. Dodds being a Fury.

"Okay, enough with the massive surprises!" Nancy exclaimed but he could see she was amused "Just send the invite Aquaman."

"At least come up with a better nickname." He grumbled but sent the two requests as screens appeared in front of his two friends who clicked 'Accept'.

"Hey, I can see you!" Nancy exclaimed as she stared at him before shaking herself, "I mean you're not blurry!".

"That's odd," he said with a frown, Grover having already explained about the Mist to them "wait let me try something. Game Stop!" as usual the world froze but this time Grover and Nancy were able to move around like he did. "Say 'Menu'." He ordered them, closing down his when it popped up.

He saw them both do so and after a couple seconds Nancy's jaw dropped, "Holy Shit!" she yelled as he and Grover ran around to look at her screen and he could tell why she had made that exclamation as he read.

 **Player: Nancy Amaryllis Bobofit**

 **Level: 2**

 **Current Quest: None**

 **HP (Health Points): 150**

 **DP (Divine Power): 50**

 **Experience to Next Level: 0/100**

 **Perks (Please note can be a buff or a curse):**

 **1\. Legacy of Hermes: Plus 20% learning curve to all stealth based skills.**

 **2\. Clear Sighted Mortal: Immune to any and all Mist based magics and illusions.**

"Holy Shit is right." He said in shock before frowning, "But how come you couldn't see through the Mist before."

"It must be because you invited her to your party." Grover rationalized "Sometimes Legacy's with low divine blood can become clear sighted due to exposure to certain godly energies. This must have qualified."

"Sweeeeeeet." Nancy said with a grin, "Hey, you got any spare gear for us?".

"Uh yea, hold on." He said as he opened his inventory and gave them both a full set of armor, "Now what kind of weapons do you two want?"

"I prefer using a club if you have one." Grover requested as he nodded and pulled out a White quality bronze club.

"Got a bow?" Nancy asked "That and some daggers? I'll provide cover fire for you two knuckle heads."

"I take offense at that." He said with a smirk but took the requested weapons from his stash of loot and handed them over. "Now these are all white quality items. The scale goes White, Green, Blue, Purple, and Orange. These stand for common, uncommon, rare, very rare, and legendary. The higher it is on the scale the better it is and some have special unique features. Now come on, let's grind."

 **AN: and here are Percy's current stats.**

 **Player: Perseus Achilles Jackson.**

 **Level: 10**

 **Current Quest: None**

 **HP (Health Points): 550**

 **DP (Divine Power): 550**

 **Experience to Next Level: 300/1000**

 **Perks (Please note can be a buff or a curse):**

 **1\. 1. Blood of Poseidon: when in water all abilities go up ten levels, DP gains a 100% recharge rate, all Poseidon Starter skills have a 150 % learning curve, and HP and DP triple.**

 **2\. Curse of Artemis: Archery starts out at zero and gains negative levels making it impossible to improve while affecting you**

 **3\. Curse of Athena: Makes Intelligence and Wisdom skills increase at only a third of the rate they would normally**

 **4\. Demigod battle awareness: In a combat situation situational awareness increases two hundred percent**

 **Skills**

 **1\. Control of liquids: Level- 5/1000: Gives control of any liquid near you. At current level you can only control water, the cleaner the better.**

 **2\. Storm summoning: level- 3/1000: Allows one to summon various storms or their individual effects. Currently you can only summon a weak rain storm.**

 **3\. Earth Control: Level- 3/1000: Allows one to control the very earth itself. Currently you can only cause incredibly small earthquakes which couldn't damage anything.**

 **4\. Animal speech: Level 5/1000: Allows you to speak with and gain the support of various animals and even monsters if it gets high enough. Currently you can only talk with Equine creatures such as Horses or Zebras as well as sea creatures.**

 **5\. Swordsmanship: Level 13/1000: The art of fighting with a sword. The higher the level the more damage you will do and the easier it will be to use a sword. Currently you can only use a sword that fits you but when you're high enough level any sword will work flawlessly for you.**

 **6\. Control ships: Level 2/1000: The art of controlling ships with your thoughts. The higher the level the more complicated ship you can move with your mind.**

 **7\. Navigation: Level 3/1000: The ability to tell where you are, how fast you're moving, and which direction you need to go. You can currently only do it on water.**

 **8\. Languages: Level 14/1000: The ability to understand any language you see or hear, be able to tell what language it is, and use that language yourself. You can currently only use it for Greek, Latin at a moderate level, and what you know of English.**

 **9\. Health Regeneration: Level 4/1000: The ability to have your wounds heal at a rapid pace. Currently only works in water.**

 **10\. Observations: Level 7/1000: The ability to see something and figure out more about it, from its name to its level. Eventually can be used to find weaknesses. Currently gives basic information, relationship level, and attributes. Note: will only give full information on targets who's level is less than, equal, or within five levels greater than your own.**

 **11\. Dungeon forming: Level 3/1000: the ability to create dungeons to train in. The higher the level the stronger the dungeon created. Stronger dungeons have higher level monsters and better treasure.**

 **12\. Killing Intent: Level 9/1000: The ability to project Hatred and wish to do harm towards an enemy giving an almost tangible form. Causes fear to your enemies and lowers their attack stats while making them more prone to mistakes. The higher the level the more fear caused and the higher leveled opponents you can effect. Cost: 1 DP per minute. Can currently effect opponents up to five levels higher than you.**

 **13\. Unarmed Combat: Level 6/1000: The ability to fight without a weapon. Attack damage is 10 + Strength.**

 **14\. Stealth: Level 5/1000: Ability to move about unseen. Chances of someone with an observe level lower than your Stealth level seeing you: 30%. Chances of Someone with an Observe level equal to your Stealth level seeing you: 50%. Chances of someone with an observe level greater than your stealth level seeing you: 70%.**

 **Attributes**

 **Note: Curse of Athena only slows down raising Intelligence and Wisdom through training, not through perk point distribution.**

 **WARNING: Once allocated they cannot be changed.**

 **Current unused points: 45**

 **1\. Strength: 15**

 **2\. Speed: 5**

 **3\. Intelligence (makes it easier to learn information and remember it): 21**

 **4\. Wisdom (knowing when and where to use information): 16**

 **5\. Cunning (thinking on the fly): 10**

 **6\. Charisma: 4**

 **7\. Accuracy: 0* (Kept low due to curse of Artemis)**

 **8\. Constitution (resistance to poison, alcohol, and manipulative magics): 8**

 **9\. Luck: 9**

 **10\. Endurance (stamina): 12**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright guys, an important change for the story is that I'm changing the rarity system for loot items. Before it was the borderlands system but now I'm using the one from Darksiders 2 with a change. For those who don't know that one goes White, Green, Blue, Purple, Red, and then Gold. I'm adding a Red-gold to the end of the list because of some elements I want to add to the story.**

 **AN2: Another thought I had was why just have ONE person be the final party member when I can have his most trusted friends all know and they rotate out depending on what is needed.**

 **AN3: A mistake I noticed I made before (which I will fix later) is the cost of Killing intent. It's supposed to be the cost per second, not per minute.**

 **AN4: This is an apology, I meant to have this chapter out a couple weeks ago but not only did life end up happening (as it always seems to when I want to write) but this chapter didn't seem to want to be written.**

A Game of Fate 5

Chapter 5

-Percy-

"So, this is a dungeon?" Grover asked as the entrance closed behind them, leaving the trio in a stone tunnel, illuminated every so often by a torch on the wall "I'm not sure what I expected."

"Chains, whips, fluffy handcuffs?" Nancy listed teasingly as Grover flushed at the implications, swatting at her.

"So, I'll let you two get most of the finishing blows here for the experience." Percy spoke up, looking at his two, very low levelled, friends "You two can have any loot you get but if there's a spear I want it."

"A spear? What about your sword." Grover pointed to the weapon in confusion.

"I don't have to just use one," he grinned as they made their way down the corridor "and using a spear with a Darrius shield is a great combination." A rattling moan echoed out from down the tunnel before he could continue, a skeleton shambling towards them, carrying a simple axe, dark spectral energy like a storm cloud filling its skeletal form.

"Dibs!" Nancy called out gleefully, drawing an arrow and firing. The projectile hit the skeleton, passing between the ribs and imbedding in the dark magic of its core. Letting out a hissing roar the skeleton picked up it's pace, raising an axe to strike at them. Yawning, Percy raised his shield and easily blocked the axe strike, this part of the dungeon vastly under levelled for him but a good starting point for Grover and Nancy. A second arrow flew out over his shoulder, this one taking out the incredibly weak monster.

"I got experience!" Nancy squealed happily, bouncing on her feet happily, her hair flying about as she looked at the experience, loot, and money that came from the drop. "Holy shit we get money from this?!" her eyes bugged out at that realization.

"It's a video game, duh." He chuckled before contemplating something "I wonder if the 'game' will end up making merchants to sell us items. Maybe monsters or other beings made of raw chaos or something?"

"We live in a world where the king of the gods had sex as a shower of gold, nothing surprises me." Grover deadpanned "And I get next kill."

Ever onward the group delved into the dungeon, exploring every nook and cranny for enemies and chests, the enemies growing steadily stronger the lower levelled they got. "So, Percy, this is a video game dungeon so does it have a boss?" Nancy asked as they rested up, having just killed.

"Of course," Percy nodded, "He's the last thing you run into in the dungeon but I haven't gone into the boss room yet."

"Wait seriously?" Grover asked confused "Why?"

"I've been level grinding to be able to handle the fight, last night I managed to get to his boss room but I didn't have enough healing items to risk fighting the bugger so I left the dungeon and got extra food today so I could eat and heal before the fight. That, and the fact that I now have ranged support and a suitable distraction I feel we can clear the dungeon." Nancy grinned at her title while Grover was less pleased.

"You're an ass." The satyr said, rolling his eyes and lovingly presenting the finger.

"Well come on boys, what are we waiting for." Nancy grinned and got to her feet, the red head rebel clearly having the time of her life fighting undead "We have skeletons to break and loot to win."

"The monsters will be getting a lot tougher from here," he warned the two "I'll be weakening them so you can get the final hit on most of them but don't move until I tell you two, I don't want either of you getting hurt." The two nodded, Nancy showing more emotion at the concern than Grover. Turning the corner, he saw a group of skeletons and even a couple skeleton hounds. "Whelp, ain't no rest for the wicked." He grinned, charging into battle alongside a hail of arrows.

"You two ready?" he asked, draining a health potion to bring his HP bar to full, Nancy and Grover doing the same.

"As I'll ever be." Grover sighed, the jumpy Satyr not used to this much combat.

"Oh, lighten up Horns!" Nancy grinned, slapping Grover on the back, happily ignoring their goat legged friend's grumble before she turned towards him "So, what's the game plan Boss?"

"If this boss follows the logic of most video games then he'll probably be large and with great defense or very fast and hard to hit. If he's big then I'll take point while Grover takes pot shots and you give us cover fire."

"And if he's fast?" Grover asked, nervously chewing the head of his club "What then?"

"I'll be distracting him while you two hit him from behind." He shrugged, that being the best plan he had managed to come up with.

"…Why do I let you talk me into things Percy?" Grover asked resigned before shouldering the club "Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit!" Nancy cheered, the redhead having discovered a love for the adventurous dungeon crawling "Now Percy, be a gent and get the door, there's a lady here." Amused he gave a dramatic bow before turning to the door and gave it a Spartan kick, sending the giant bronze slabs flying open.

Past the doors lay a circular room, the stone floor covered with moss, mist rising to complete the eerie atmosphere. At the end of the room a skeleton sat on a throne, the massive corpse stood fifteen feet tall, a shield and spear lay propped up next to it. "Observe." He whispered, not wanting to wake up the boss right away.

 **Name: Shade, echo of a forgotten god**

 **Player type: Monster (Boss class)**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **The skeleton of a minor god long since forgotten by even the council. A demigod child of Apollo who had no talent for any of his father's gifts, elevated to godhood only through tricking Zeus he was relegated to the role of aiding his father without being granted a domain of his own. This undead contains even less strength than it's living form but it's rage has only since grown.**

 **Attributes:**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Speed: 7**

 **Intelligence: 2**

 **Wisdom: 2**

 **Cunning: 2**

 **Charisma: 0**

 **Accuracy: 8**

 **Constitution: 10**

 **Luck: 2**

 **Endurance: 20**

"Alright guys," he said, readying his blade "let's go." Taking a step forward he saw the dark mist floating above the floor start rushing away from their feet and towards the skeleton. It entered the bones, filling the hollow spaces much like had been the case with previous skeletons in the dungeon as the undead raised its head and roared, reaching its boned hands the boss picked up its weapons and let loose a shriek like cry.

"I think it's mad." Nancy supplied helpfully as she readied an arrow.

"Never would have guessed." He snorted "Grover, Nancy, stay safe." Before he roared and charged in, leaping to the side to avoid a thrust of the boss' spear, having to block the blinding light given off by the head with his shield. Continuing the movement, being sure to keep the shield between his eyes and the beams of blinding light he swung his blade, striking Shade in the leg, bone shards flying out from the impact as the beast roared. Checking its health bar, he saw the basic strike only did twenty damage. Seeing it's shoulder begin to move he brought his shield up, barely catching the spear as the blow sent him skidding back a half step, thirty points of his health having dropped even with his shield.

"Oi Jackass!" the angry voice of Grover yelled out as his best friend came charging in with a battle cry, smashing his club against Shade's ankle while Nancy peppered the behemoth with arrows. Their attacks didn't do much, typically five or six points for each hit, but it was still something.

Seeing Shade about to attack Grover Percy growled, "Hey, over here!" swinging his sword he tried to hit close to where his first strike landed, maybe if he got enough hits there he could destroy the leg "It's no wonder you were the weakest god if three teenagers are running circles around you!" with a scream of rage the skeleton bashed him with the shield, meeting his own raised defense as he was steadily pushed back by the boss' superior strength stat.

"I think you got his attention Percy!" Nancy yelled out, firing arrows as fast as she was physically able to.

"Oh, that's a relief!" he snarled out angrily, using all his might to push back against the boss' shield no matter how futile "And here I was worried he was ignoring me! Grover, aim where I was on his leg, see if we can break it!"

"Got it!" Grover started hammering away at the skeleton's leg. After a few hits, the boss finally realized that while it was trying to crush the, in Percy's opinion, incredibly handsome man who insulted it another was attacking it. "…Uh oh…" seeing the skeleton's head turn back around like an owl the Satyr stopped his attacks and bolted, the skeleton roaring and giving chase "Heeeeeeeeeelp!" Grover cried out, leading the slower skeleton on a chase.

"Grover, lead it to me!" he yelled out, charging towards Grover as the satyr changed direction, Shade doing the same as they ran his direction. Running past Grover, he roared and swung his sword, hitting the leg where his strikes had been landing and broke through one of the parts of the leg bone.

 **Critical hit**

Ignoring the notification, he kept running, not wanting to give the boss a chance to land a retaliatory blow. Skidding to a stop he turned only to yell and bring up his shield, Shade having thrown its spear as the glowing weapon slammed into Percy's defense, sending him flying back. Groaning he fell flat, checking his stats to see that that blow took a little over a hundred points of health. Before they could capitalize on the boss' loss of weapon though the glowing spear flashed with light before reappearing in Shade's grip.

"That is so not fair!" Grover yelled out, scrambling away from where he had been about to break apart the other half of the leg, the broken part now replaced with the shadowy energy they had learned didn't receive as much damage as the bones. Looking at Shade's health he saw that they had almost whittled away half of it's health.

A yell drew his attention back to the fight as he saw Grover go flying from a blow, his lower levelled friend clearly in the red from that single attack. At that he saw red, "Hey!" he roared out, downing a health potion and throwing the glass vial at the skeleton, Killing Intent starting to leak out as he felt a rage comparable to when he saw the rapists. Nobody tried to hurt his friends and got away with it "Your fight is with me you bastard!" seeing the boss about to still end Grover the last of his restraint snapped "Don't ignore me you pathetic little bastard! You're a disgrace to your father!"

Seeing Shade finally turn towards him he turned to Nancy "Get Grover away from the fight and shove a potion down his throat." He snarled out before turning to the charging boss "This bastard is mine." Roaring he met the charge with his own, using a shield bash to smash away the spear thrust, rage lending him strength while Killing intent robbed it of Shade.

Ignoring his enemy's shock Percy swung the blade at the remaining part of the leg, that part having the most damage. Blow after blow he rained down upon the boss, taking each hit without flinching, their strength muted thanks to the raw unbridled fury of his killing intent and the strength of his shield. The bone in the leg broke under his fury but more blows would rain down, arrows joining his assault as Nancy provided cover fire for him and a recovered Grover who was angry and ready for vengeance.

With a cry, his sword cleaved through bone and the last of Shade's health drained away, the black shadowy energy fading away as the bones fell to the ground in a heap. Panting, Percy dropped his sword and shield, falling to his knees as sweat poured from his exhausted form. His health was close to being gone, only a few more hits away from death.

"Here Percy," the soft voice of Nancy spoke up as she put a bottle of health potion to his lips, tipping it down his throat while Grover gave his shoulder a squeeze "drink up." Seeing his health bar fill up, and planning to invest many more points into that when able, he looked at the pile of bones. Seeing a pillar of blue light, he moved some of the ivory bars away to find Shade's spear, shrunk down to human size. Tapping it he saw the information menu screen and read its stats.

 **Item: Spear of the forgotten sun**

 **Rarity: Blue**

 **Attack: 22, 12 piercing damage, 10 burning damage per second, burn chance: 5%.**

 **Warning: Burn damage reduces any current bleeding damage or frost damage.**

 **Special ability: Apollo's glare, provides a bright light that lowers the accuracy of enemies, reducing the effectiveness of ranged weapons and chances for critical hits. Can be used for chance to daze opponents for 30 DP, and when thrown can be summoned back to owner's hand for 50 DP.**

"Well…" he spoke up, stunned at how much better blue weapons were compared to white ones "I guess I got a spear."

"I vote we not do any more bosses until we're over levelled." Grover proposed in exhaustion.

"Seconded!" Nancy spoke up, still rubbing his back in concern "I'd rather not lose you two."

"Motion carried." He grunted as he stood up, cracking his back as he noticed a screen floating by the throne. Approaching and clicking it a notification menu appeared in front of him and, judging by their surprised yelps, his friends.

 **Dungeon cleared!**

 **Bonus Experience gained: 1000 EXP**

 **Rewards:**

 **20 Drachma**

 **$500**

 **Bone Bracers of the lich**

As he levelled up Percy felt all his aches and pains from the fight vanish as he gave a happy little groan. "Okay, that I can get used to." He grinned at the rewards "Now all we have to do is pass the exams."

"Piece of cake." Grover said with a grin, his friends feeling refreshed as well from their own level ups.

"Grover if you just jinxed us I'm gonna kick your ass." Nancy growled warningly.

"Oh, come on, how bad could they be?" the satyr asked with a grin.


End file.
